The Beast Inside
by HunterWolf313
Summary: A young Shinx loses both of his parents but he has an unknown ability that not even he knows about and could help him through life as a member of a Rescue Team if he learns how to control it.
1. Chapter 1

**New year, new story. I have had this idea for quite a while now and I finally decided to upload it. I plan on making this story a few chapters long and I may extend it if you seem to enjoy it. I hope you do and let me know what you think about it.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER ONE - "Rebirth"<p>

My name is Jay, I'm a Shinx, I have to abandon my city because a volcano erupted. My father just died in the eruption while he was trying to save other pokemon. He always has been my greatest hero. My mother was killed by a Tyranitar when I had just hatched, so I had been left an orphan. My friend Shane is a Charmander and his family adopted me, so I went away with them, but not before a proper burial for my father. I did not speak a single word until we reached our destination.

We finally arrived at another pokemon city and everybody was in the town square waiting for us to greet us. I drifted off to a small park and sat beside a tree. My eyes were fixed on the ground, thinking about my father and how he saved lives. At the expense of his own. "Hi." I heard a voice behind me. I looked up to see a Vulpix standing behind me. "H-Hi." I replied.

"What is your name?" She asked.

"Jay."

"I'm Kate." She sat down beside me.

"What is that mark?" She asked pointing at a black mark on my right arm.

"I don't know, I was born with it."

"Why are you alone here?"

"I want to be alone right now."

"Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I said looking at the ground again. "Oh, okay. I'm sorry." She said. I heard Shane walk up to us from behind. "There's some food being served in the square if you're hungry." Upon hearing this, I stood up and walked to the square. I sat down in front of a huge table that had a vast selection of berries, fruits and vegetables. Shane and Kate sat next to me and we all begun eating.

Midway through the meal, a Kangaskhan stood up and said: "Every kid and adult that is not in one already will make up Rescue Teams. The volcano eruption you have just been through is one of many rare disasters and climate changes happening right now. Every pokemon must contribute to help out the affected and discover the cause of these events."

We finished eating and then the ones that weren't already in a Rescue Team got lined up in the square. Kangaskhan walked up to the line. "Alakazam is going to decide what job you will be doing and in which team you will be. The jobs are emergency aid, supply deliveries and search and rescue. The teams are made up of five members."

I got lined up in front of Shane and behind Kate. She spun around, "I would love to be in emergency aid, helping out the wounded." She said and smiled. "What would you like to do?" She asked.

I took a while considering my answer. "Er... I don't know, I guess search and rescue." I finally replied. Her turn came and after having his hand on her head and a moment of meditation, Alakazam said "Emergency aid, Team Flare" And I could see her smiling and trying hard to keep herself from jumping and screaming in excitement.

My turn was next. I walked up to Alakazam and he placed his hand on my head, which felt weird, like if some kind of energy emanated from it. "Search and rescue, search and rescue..." I muttered softly, hoping that was his decision.

I looked at him and he had his eyes shut tight, concentrating hard. "Sup-" he begun saying, but cut himself off. "Search and rescue, Team Thunder." He said finally. I smiled and walked to where Kate was waiting.

I sat down and saw Shane being sorted. "Search and rescue, Team Thunder." Alakazam said finally, and with one of the biggest smiles in history, he walked proudly to us.

Kate went to her teams base and Shane and I went to ours. In an oak wood house, a sign outside read

"Thunder Base. S&R"

I opened the door and walked in to see a Manectric, a Growlithe and a Riolu. Manectric walked up to us. "So you're the new kids in the block, huh?" We nodded.

"Let me introduce ourselves, that's Toby," he said pointing at the Growlithe laying on the carpet, "and that's Kurt." Riolu was making a small Aura Sphere. "And I'm Matt."

"I'm Jay and this is Shane." I said. "You two should get some rest, we have a get-together tonight with the rest of the town." Matt said as he lay on the carpet.

We obeyed and slept for a while, something we needed desperately. Later, I woke up to a sudden nudge on my side. It was Matt.

"Rise and shine, kid, its time." He said as I stretched the sleep out of my bones. "Wake up your friend there." He said.

I rolled Shane over with my front paws. "Wake up, we gotta go." I said weakly as he started to wake.

We finished getting ready. "Oh, I almost forgot," Matt said as he reached for something inside a box. He walked up to us with two bandannas with a thunderbolt design. "This means you're now official members of Team Thunder." Kurt explained as Shane and I tied the bandannas around our necks.

I noticed Kurt and Toby had very similar bandannas to ours, but Matt had a slightly different design. I assumed it was because he was the leader.

We arrived at the Town Square, which was decorated with bright lights and there was a big sign that read "WELCOME!"

The newcomers were greeted in a positive fashion, everybody was talking with another person, getting to know each other, making new friends.

Matt summoned the four of us. "First of all, we must go to Owen, he told me he had to speak to all of us." "Who's Owen?" Shane asked. "He's the leader of the town, the Kangaskhan that stood up in lunch earlier today."

We searched and found Owen. Matt tapped him on the back of his shoulder and Owen turned to us. "Matthew!" He exclaimed as he gave Matt a friendly hug. "Follow me, I got to speak to you."

We followed him to his office and all of us sat down. "I have an assignment for you, tomorrow I want you to go east to find a Pinscer, a Beedrill and a Scyther that have been causing problems in that area. I believe it can be a nice test for your new members." Matt accepted the task and we headed outside.

"Alright team, we're leaving just after breakfast, so don't go to sleep late, you may need your energies." Matt told us. We nodded and went separate ways.

I looked around and saw Kate in a group of pokemon beside the tree where she had first spoken to me. She was surrounded by an Azurrill, a Jigglypuff, a Mudkip and an Eevee. I noticed the bandannas, and identified Eevee as the leader.

Shane and I approached them. "Hi Kate." I managed to say before something bashed me in the back of the head. I moved away and turned to see a Cubone holding his bone in an attacking position. "What makes you think that you can just come over and talk to my girlfriend?"

My vision was a little blurry but I made out Kate walking closer to him. "Cameron, I've already told you I'm not your girlfriend!" She yelled.

He walked towards her and put his free hand on her cheek. "Dont worry, I'll protect you from this guy." He said as he moved towards me and swung his bone at me. I managed to get out of the way.

"Stop it, Cameron! You're gonna get killed someday!" Someone from Kate's group yelled. "Yeah, and it might as well be today!" I said as I jumped at Cameron and bit his arm hard enough to draw blood.

He screamed. With his other hand, he pulled me off and then begun hitting me repeatedly with the bone. He threw me away and I could see the bone painted red with my blood. I started to charge an attack, I felt the electricity flowing through my body.

I looked up to see him running at me and he headbutted me. I got up on my feet and launched a thunderbolt at him, which hit him directly. I was expecting him to fall on the ground, but he only knelt down, and stood back up. He grinned and threw his bone at me. I was too weak to dodge it so it got me right in the head.

I couldn't stay on my feet, I was very off balance so I could only stay on the ground, which was apparently satisfactory for Cameron, since he didn't finish me off.

Suddenly, I felt a surge of energy going through me, I got enough strength to get back up on my feet and then I was surrounded by a white light. After the light vanished, I felt bigger and stronger. The small, kitten body of a Shinx had been replaced with that of a true predator, a Luxio.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the REALLY late update, I have just been too busy lately but I have finally finished the second chapter. Hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER TWO - "Uncovering"<p>

I could feel the electricity flowing through my body. The adrenaline rushing down my veins. But the rest was sore, pain shot up my spine if I dared to move a muscle.

"Come on, I'm tired of this crap." Cameron said as he swung his bone around as a form of protest. "You should just stay down on the goddamn ground." He told me as he skillfully threw his bone at my front leg, causing me to fall in pain. He approached me, picked his bone up and begun hitting me repeatedly.

I tried to block every hit, but every movement of my limbs was more painful than the blow itself. I miscalculated one hit, which ended up getting me straight in the head. It all turned blurry after that, my vision, my hearing, everything unclear. I felt my muscles tense up, and my vision turned red, as if fire was around my eyes. My fangs and muscles started to grow. And then I blacked out.

I woke up, with a serious headache that had come straight from hell. I opened my eyes and saw several pokemon surrounding me in a fighting stance. I looked around, bemused. "What." I managed to speak out. "You alright? You don't have any desire to rip someone's throat out?" Shane asked. "I feel a beedrill is skewering my skull, I don't even want to get out of bed."

"But you have to, we have that assignment that Owen gave us, remember?" I had completely forgotten. Then again, I didn't expect to have a blackout. "Right." I said as I tried to get up. "Oh, Arceus!" I exclaimed when I felt a sharp pain in my back. I managed to get up and walk through the other pokemon.

Shane and I headed to Thunder Base, where we met Matt, Toby and Kurt. "You two ready to move out?" Matt asked. "Sure." I answered rather unsure. "Let's go then." He said as the five of us walked outside.

"Owen told me that we would see some sort of camp on the outskirts of the town, thats where they hide." Matt explained as we walked.

"What happened to Cameron?" I asked Shane as I walked up to him. He stared forward, blankly, then down, and then he looked at me. "He's dead." He turned his head to look forward again, and he sped up to leave me behind.

"What? How?" I asked as I cought up to him.

"You killed him."

"But I had a blackout!"

"Thats what you think." I stared at him bemused. "You went, as some people would say, berserk. You have some kind of hidden power inside you, that gets activated when you're in the brink of death, or really, really pissed off. Your body gets much stronger and your subconscious tales over, targeting the offender and going for the kill."

"How did I not know?"

"You're born with it, usually a mark represents it." He pointed at the black mark on my arm. "We can't know you have it because of this condition, 'cause its easy to mistake it for a birthmark."

"Whats gonna happen to me? I'm gonna get put in jail or executed!"

"No you're not." Matt said. "Its not as rare as you may think it is, we do understand that it is not your fault and that you weren't in control of your body when it happened, but we are forced to teach you how to control it."

As we exited the town we went a little deep into the forest. "Split up, stay silent, and look for the cave." Matt had ordered. I remained low, looking around trying to see a cave. "Psst." Kurt whispered, and as I saw him, he signaled the way with his paw. I walked towards where he had pointed and saw a small cave, well hidden and covered in foliage.

"Stay here, I'll go get the others." He said. I nodded and lay on the cold grass. A twig broke behind me, and I quickly threw myself away from it, laying on my back. As I looked up, I saw a Scyther jumping on top of me, I pushed it over my head with my rear legs.

It got up and began slicing the air, moving towards me. I moved backwards and got caught in something unknown. I turned and saw that a Pinscer had caught me with the pincers on its head! I stood up, lifting me to the ground. It began to slowly close them, pressuring my sides. I screamed in pain, and then discharged electricity on its body, forcing it to release me.

I fell to the ground, and quite conveniently, one of Kurt's aura spheres struck the Pinscer on the back, making it switch its attention to where the attack came from.

"Jay, get up!" Matt ordered. I tried to get up, making huge effort, my legs trembling and my teeth gritted. My legs were still a little shaky but I walked to the team.

The Pinscer and Scyther stood before us, grinning. A Beedrill emerged from the bushes. "Now we got a full house." Toby joked. "You do not know who you are messing with." The Beedrill murmured as a black mist surrounded them and their skin and eyes turned black.

"Shit, they're Darks!" Matt exclaimed. "Run boys! Get out of here!" He yelled at Shane and I, and we did. I turned back and saw Matt, Kurt and Toby bring beaten. "Hold up! We can't leave them behind, they'll get slaughtered!" I told Shane. "And so will we if we go back and try to fight." "They don't have to see us." I told him as I ran back.

I arrived and the 'Darks' did not seem to notice me. The team was being cornered into the cave. "Come on, come on, I'm pissed, I'm in danger..." I began trying to somehow go berserk, but it wasn't gonna work.

I had to think fast. I noticed a boulder sitting on the top of the cave, and went to it. I began to push it off the top, but it wouldn't move enough. I saw Shane running towards me. "Help me out!" He charged at it and it moved a little. I moved back and charged at it myself. Still not enough. "At the same time! 3, 2, 1, PUSH!" We both hit the boulder and it rolled off, falling on top of the Darks, killing the Beedrill and Pinscer, and just catching the Scyther's blade, pinning it to the ground.

Matt walked out of the cave and looked upwards. "Damn." I smiled and made my way down to the team. "I guess you two kinda saved us back there." Matt admitted. "We should've been informed they were Darks." And then the relief in his face morphed to sheer anger. "We gotta get back to the town. Now!" He began trotting.

Kurt and Toby sighed, and proceeded to trot behind Matt. "You cannot leave a Dark behind." The Scyther told us. "'Course we can. Just watch." Shane replied as he followed the others, and I followed too.

Panting, we all got home without any interruptions. We kept trotting until we were in Owen's 'office'. "You're back, it went well, I suppose." He said calmly. "Damn right it did! Oh, theres a fucking Dark Scyther trapped under a boulder Jay and Shane dropped so you can go pick it up!" Matt yelled.

"They were Darks?" Owen asked in a low, yet amazed tone. Matt nodded, still angry. "I will update the report, and send a team to retrieve the Scyther." "Yeah, you do that." Matt said as he turned around and exited the room. The four of us followed. "Jay, Shane, can I speak with you?"

Shane and I walked to Owen. "I'm pretty sure both of you don't know what a Dark is." We both nodded. "The Darks are a group of pokemon that have powers similar to Jay's, but not as powerful, although, they know how to control it. We believe that they have caused all of this disasters by angering the legendary pokemon. They are trained and very skilled killers, so you can count yourselves lucky to have survived. You can question their name-making skills, but not their fighting ability. We usually let these issues to the elite teams, but apparently nobody knew they were Darks. You two should talk to Matthew, try calm him down, could you do that please?"

"Yeah, sure." We said. "Okay boys, thanks for your time." We exited the room and headed back to base.

We arrived and Matt was alone, laying on his bed. "Where are the others?" I asked. "I don't know." Shane walked up to him. "Why are you upset? A mistake happened but we managed to compensate for it."

He rolled over and sat. "I haven't told you how Team Thunder got two vacancies for you to come in. It was similar to this situation. A Dark Ghastly had been causing problems in a nearby town, one against five, shouldn't have been a problem. We arrived, asked the locals where it was, and we headed there. Once we arrived, we noticed it wasn't one Ghastly, there were four. Toby, Kurt and I barely made it out. Jackson and Harry didn't. I know its my fault, I could have surveyed the place instead of just jumping in."

Toby and Kurt stormed in. "They beat Groudon! There wont be any more volcano eruptions!" They exclaimed. Matt stood up. "Who did?" I asked. "Team Alpha, they're the best Rescue Team around." Matt explained. "The party is tomorrow." Kurt must have seen the puzzled look in my face. "When a major problem is solved, a party is thrown in the biggest city, which is two towns north, it supposedly works as motivation."

"I have heard about these parties, but we were too young to be invited." Shane said. "And you still are, tomorrow you sleep early, get some good rest." Matt told us, instantly swapping my excitement with pure disappointment.

"We gotta go get some stuff for tomorrow, you kids coming?" Shane jumped in quickly. "Nah, we're fine here, thanks." The three exited.

Shane turned to me. "Don't worry, we got a party tomorrow night too. One town south."

"But all the adults will be out." I said questioning.

"Exactly. You think adults would let us do all the things we do at a party?"


End file.
